Bajo la superficie
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Natsu se aburre mientras espera por su comida, así que decide retar a Lucy a algo que ella no esperaba [Traducción de la historia de EternalBlaze5]


**_NOTA IMPORTANTE_ : _Esta historia pertenece a "EternalBlaze5", esto es solo la traducción a Español._**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Bajo la superficie**

Natsu golpeaba el dedo índice perezosamente contra la superficie de madera de la mesa, con un suspiro mientras sus ojos se perdían en ningún sitio en particular. Mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, miró a Lucy, que estaba dando vueltas lentamente a una pajita en su refresco

Él podría decir que estaba aburrido… porque lo estaba, y mucho

El restaurante estaba bastante lleno en este momento del día, y ya habían estado esperando veinte minutos por su comida. Natsu gimió al recordar que la hora prevista de la entrega era de cuarenta minutos a una hora

"Lucy… ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?..." Preguntó Natsu con agitación en su rostro

Lucy levantó la vista de su zumo repentinamente hacia él, alzando una ceja "Ya sabes por qué, Mira acaba de empezar a trabajar aquí y ella quería que la 'Viésemos en acción' o algo por el estilo... Incluso nos dio asientos perfectos, para que podamos verla trabajar desde la caja registradora" Lucy rió mientras saludaba a la mujer de cabellos plateados, quien le respondió con una brillante sonrisa "Si te has dado cuenta, ella nos hecha un vistazo de vez en cuando para comprobar si seguimos aquí"

"Sí, y es un auténtico dolor de culo" Murmuró Natsu de mal humor

"Tenemos que estar aquí para ella, sabes que eso le hace feliz"

"Sí, sí... Es agradable ver a Mira y todo eso, pero ¿Dónde está la comida?" Se quejó, haciendo pucheros

"No falta mucho" Aseguró Lucy

"¡Estoy aburrido!" Dijo desesperadamente mientras posaba su barbilla en la superficie de la mesa

Ante su gesto infantil, Lucy simplemente rodó los ojos y le ignoró, continuando bebiendo su refresco con la pajita

Natsu no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios carnosos mientras lo hacía, observando cada gesto con detalle, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con entusiasmo "Lucy, hazme una mamada" Dijo, alzando la cabeza nuevamente

Al instante, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron ampliamente en estado de shock y se atragantó estrepitosamente con su zumo, derramándolo parcialmente en la mesa mientras tosía frenéticamente "¿¡Q-QUÉ?!" Dijo gritó completamente incrédula

"¿No me has oído?" Dijo Natsu mientras le entregaba una servilleta para limpiar el estropicio "Quiero que le des un poco de atención a mi amigo… con la boca" Añadió para aclararlo

"¿P-Por qué?" Preguntó, confusa y alterada

"Bueno, el otro día Gray no dejaba de repetir lo bien que se sentía tener una. Estuvo hablando de una experiencia que tuvo con Juvia y sobre lo bien que lo había hecho, así que me interesó la idea lo suficiente como para querer intentarlo" Dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo

Lucy suspiró en derrota "Lo que sea, de todos modos este no es el momento adecuado, y sin duda, tampoco _el lugar_ adecuado" Hizo énfasis "¿A caso Gray te ha contagiado el exhibicionismo?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "No lo sé, es posible" Hizo una pausa, dirigiéndole una mirada provocativa "¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a intentarlo? ¿Eres una gallina?" Se burló sonriente

"¡D-De eso nada!" Lucy exclamó en defensa

"¿Huh?" Murmuró él, levantando una ceja "Entonces, ¿Tienes miedo a que sea demasiado grande para ti? ¿O quizás de que te llene como un globo?"

Las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron profundamente de rojo mientras él continuaba sus chistes verdes

"Tu boca no debe ser suficiente, ya sabes, puedo liberar mucho si el placer es digno de ello" Continuó "¡Oh! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Probablemente tienes miedo a que nos atrapen, también~"

"Natsu…" Lucy gruñó mientras su rubor se extendía todavía más

"Lucy es una cobarde~ Lucy es una cobarde~ Cobarde Cobarde~" Cantó burlonamente

"¡Bien, bien!" Lucy gritó, cansada de la situación "Lo haré" Suspiró

Mirando a su alrededor con torpeza, comprobó que el gremio estaba aún completamente vacío, así que se metió debajo de la mesa y entre las piernas de Natsu

"Mis piernas serán suficientes para ocultarte si estás lo suficientemente cerca" Dijo Natsu mientras miraba por debajo de la mesa, ligeramente acariciando sus cabellos rubios

Lucy asintió mientras su atención se centró en frente de ella, mirando su entrepierna con ojos inseguros. Cautelosamente, bajó su cremallera, sintiendo aire caliente golpeando su rostro. Ella no podía mentir, estaba ligeramente ansiosa por ver que escondía ahí

Natsu no podía dejar de sentir el calor de su cara mientras ella llevó su mano hacia delante, bajando ligeramente su ropa interior y haciéndole estremecer levemente ante su tacto "Lucy, hazlo ya" Murmuró impaciente

Ella jadeó mientras su manos en envolvían alrededor de su miembro extremadamente cálido y suave, y con cautela, lo sacó, abriendo mucho los ojos al verlo

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mirar?" Natsu se quejó mientras un pequeño rubor recorría sus mejillas

"N-No imaginaba que tendría este aspecto…" Susurró nerviosa

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Lucy. Su mirada intrigada y deseante le calentó… y le despertó

Lucy apretó suavemente la base de su longitud, haciendo estremecer a Natsu cuando ella le dio un largo lametón antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza suave, empujando hacia abajo hasta que tocó la parte posterior de su garganta

"¡Uaah!…" Él gritó en voz alta, entrecerrando los ojos cuando sintió su cálida boca a su alrededor, gimiendo cuando la punta de su miembro tocó la pared rugosa de la garganta

Mira se asomó desde la cocina ligeramente, preocupada al oír el segundo grito por parte de los dos. Al ver esto, Natsu apretó los dientes y gruñó, intentando disimilar mientras su lengua se arremolinaba en la cabeza de su longitud al mismo tiempo que su mano masajea la base. Ella se apartó levemente luego, dando pequeños mordiscos en la punta

"Lucy…" Natsu jadeó, sintiendo sus dientes contra la carne sensible

Él sujetó suavemente su cabeza mientras gemía, empujándola más abajo, queriendo sentir desesperadamente esa boca hábil sobre él. Natsu se sentía increíble, era incluso mejor que lo que Gray había descrito

Miró alrededor con los ojos borrosos por el placer, empujando instintivamente con sus caderas más profundamente, le encantaba la sensación de golpear la pared dura de la parte posterior de su garganta repetidas veces

Mira volvió a la cocina al comprobar que todo iba bien, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por debajo de la mesa, y a decir verdad, eso calentaba a Natsu, le hacía más húmedo… y más duro

"Lucy… estoy encendido…" Murmuró, haciendo sorprender a Lucy cuando sintió que su miembro comenzaba a crecer en su boca. Ella se detuvo, deslizando su lengua por el curso de las venas gruesas con necesidad

Un fuerte gruñido escapó de los labios de Natsu, maldiciéndose al no ser capaz de evitar que los gemidos erráticos escapasen de su boca. Sus mejillas se calentaron más todavía mientras seguía empujando profundamente en la boca de Lucy sin pausa

"¿Natsu?"

Él se sobresaltó al oír la voz de mira, posando su mirada en ella, que estaba justo al lado de la mesa

"¿M-Mira?" Natsu respiró bruscamente, con la voz ronca para mantener los gemidos a ralla. Abrumado por las sensaciones increíbles, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Mira se estaba acercando

Cuando escuchó su voz, Lucy dejó de moverse, empezando a sentir pánico, pero ella no quería que la diversión se terminase todavía, así que siguió acariciando su miembro erecto, lamiendo de forma tortuosamente lenta la punta de la cabeza

Natsu maldijo mentalmente, resistiéndose a empujar más profundamente en su boca

"Vengo a traeros la comida" Explicó "Uhhh ¿Tienes fiebre?" Mira arrugó su rostro ante las expresiones extrañas de Natsu y sus mejillas sonrojadas

"N-No, estoy bien" Murmuró entre dientes mientras Lucy seguía lamiendo los líquidos preseminales que goteaban de su miembro

"¿Dónde está Lucy?" Preguntó Mira, dejando los platos de comida encima de la mesa

"Fue al baño" Respondió él rápidamente

"Oh, ¿En serio? No la vi levantarse" Inclinó la cabeza, ligeramente desconcertada

"Yo tampoco" Natsu gruñó, siguiendo de un pequeño gemido "Ella… se levantó realmente rápido… c-creo…" Pero entonces, Natsu cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que Lucy lo envolvió completamente "¡M-Mierda!…"

"Natsu… ¿¡Estás bien?!" Preguntó Mira, realmente preocupada ahora

"¡Estoy bien!" Gruñó nuevamente "Simplemente me duele el estómago…" Murmuró en voz baja

Los ojos de Mira se abrieron ante su arrebato, antes de que ella empezara a comprender la situación, soltando un pequeño jadeo mientras una sonrisa divertida se deslizó en su rostro. A pesar de que Natsu le había dicho que fue al baño, ella no la había visto levantarse, y ahora que lo pensaba, vio a Lucy deslizarse debajo de la mesa, pero en ese momento ella pensó que simplemente estaba recogiendo algo. Un pequeño matiz de color rosa manchó las mejillas pálidas de Mira mientras una risita surgió de sus labios "Entiendo, lamento la interrupción~"

Natsu suspiró de alivio cuando ella se alejó, pensando en lo que había querido decir "Joder… Lucy" Dijo con voz áspera. Gotas de sudor empezaban a formarse en la cabeza de Natsu mientras disparos de placer recorrían su espalda

La garganta de Lucy apretó con fuerza y Natsu apretó los dientes, gruñendo mientras suprimía el grito orgásmico que desesperadamente intentaba escapar de sus labios. Un placer intenso se apoderó de él cuando disparó su esperma caliente por las paredes resbaladizas de la boca de Lucy, cubriéndolas completamente con sus fluidos

Lucy frunció los ojos cuando saboreó el líquido amargo en su boca, los músculos de su garganta se abultaban como ella empezó a tragarlo todo, succionando hasta la última gota de su miembro. Ella se retiró luego, jadeando mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas

Natsu respiró pesadamente mientras sentía como su miembro se suavizaba y caía contra su muslo sin fuerzas. Lucy se deslizó de nuevo hacia su asiento, dando enormes tragos de su zumo para librar su boca del sabor amargo, golpeando dramáticamente el vaso sobre la mesa luego con un fuerte suspiro

"Creo que Mira se enteró…" Lucy confirmó lo evidente

Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo "¿Y de quién es la culpa? Seguiste incluso cuando sabías que ella estaba aquí"

Lucy se rascó la nuca tímidamente "Sí… supongo que me dejé llevar"

"No me digas" Respondió Natsu con sarcasmo, suspirando por el cansancio "Sin embargo, se sintió _demasiado_ bueno, tuve dificultades para mantener mis gemidos a raya, y esas cosas…"

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita "¿Eso es un cumplido?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros "Supongo que sí, no sabía que tenías esa habilidad"

Lucy se ruborizó ligeramente avergonzada, en parte feliz por sus halagos

Natsu posó la vista en la comida, que finalmente estaba sobre la mesa "Bueno, ¡Hora de comer!" Dijo entusiasmado, pareciendo recuperar todas sus energías repentinamente mientras mordía un gran trozo de carne, llenándose la boca al instante

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy? Come antes de que se enfríe" Dijo con la boca llena

Sin embargo, ella suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, cayendo hacia abajo sobre el asiento "Es todo tuyo, yo estoy demasiado llena"

Natsu dejó de masticar mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo que su miembro daba espasmos ante su declaración

Lucy sonrió, mirándolo tímidamente "Sí, Natsu… me has llenado como un globo"

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, aunque la historia no es mía, nunca antes había traído un One-shot y quiero saber que os parece, o si os gustarían más One-shots en un futuro~**


End file.
